Sobre o Presente do Dia dos Namorados ll
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Eu... Não dei nada. – disse envergonhado. – Eu simplesmente não consigo pensar em um presente a altura do Cas, sabe... Eu quero dizer... O que eu posso dar a um anjo ? ' - Parte 2


**Sobre o Presente do Dia dos Namorados ll**

Olhava embasbacado o presente que recebera no dia anterior. O pingente brilhava forte, atraindo Dean com a luz maravilhosa que emanava.

_Dean! Dean! – chamou o irmão, mas o loiro não parecia disposto a lhe dar atenção naquele momento. – Idiota. – sussurrou por fim.

Bufou e girou os olhos, vendo que o irmão nem ao menos retrucara o xingamento. Voltou os olhos para o computador, convencido de que Dean não estava interessado em lhe ajudar.

_Não é lindo, Sam? – perguntou, ainda sem olhar para o irmão.

_É, Dean, é lindo, mas será que agora você pode se concentrar?

_Tsc. – fez com a boca antes de levantar e ir até o espelho do banheiro. – Você acha que vai chamar muita atenção se eu usá-lo?

E sorriu para a própria imagem, o pingente no pescoço brilhava, iluminando o banheiro.

_Não, Dean. – disse o sarcasmo nítido na voz. – Imagina que alguém não vai reparar nessa lanterna que você está pensando em usar no pescoço.

_Nah. – fez o outro. – Eu não ligo mesmo! – e deu de ombros como se o irmão pudesse vê-lo. – E quer saber? – perguntou saindo do banheiro, o peito estufado, mostrando claramente o presente do namorado. – Acho que Castiel ficaria feliz se eu o usasse.

Sam levantou as sobrancelhas, olhando fixamente o objeto que o irmão exibia.

_Hum, não é tão mau, Dean. – disse por fim, atraindo a atenção do irmão. – Mas acho que poderia ser facilmente reconhecido pelos monstros que nós caçamos e... Bem, você sabe, almas são poderosas, ainda mais que a essência do Cas está aí dentro também, tudo misturado...

_Tem razão, acho melhor eu guardar mesmo. – e tirou-o do pescoço, tomando todo o cuidado do mundo ao colocá-lo de volta na caixa com entalhes enoquianos.

Dean passou o dia ajudando o irmão, não tão concentrado, mas o suficiente para descobrir com o que estavam lidando daquela vez.

_O que você deu pro Cas, Dean? – o mais alto perguntou enquanto escovava os dentes.

_Eu... Não dei nada. – disse envergonhado. – Eu simplesmente não consigo pensar em um presente a altura do Cas, sabe... Eu quero dizer... O que eu posso dar a um anjo?

Sam encolheu os ombros.

_É verdade, mas mesmo assim... – olhou bem fundo nos olhos do irmão. – Tente surpreendê-lo, assim como ele fez com você.

_Sam... Você é tão maricas às vezes. – e riu.

_Quem é que dorme com um anjo-homem mesmo? – perguntou-se o moreno, colocando um dedo no queixo como se estivesse pensando. – Ah, é... É você, Dean. – e riu faceiro deitando no colchão macio.

_Ah, Sam... Eu disse maricas, não gay. – disse o loiro.

_Como se tivesse alguma diferença. – retrucou o mais novo, cobrindo a cabeça com o cobertor enquanto fechava os olhos, afinal tinham trabalho no dia seguinte.

Dean fez uma careta, mas não se importou em retrucar, estava preocupado mesmo era em arranjar um presente para o anjo. Colocou a jaqueta inseparável e pegou as chaves do Impala.

Saiu batendo a porta devagar, não queria que o irmão resmungasse por ele estar saindo àquela hora da noite, afinal, Dean bem sabia que teriam muito trabalho no dia seguinte, perseguir um metamorfo não é uma tarefa fácil de fazer.

Chegou ao estacionamento e entrou no carro, encostou a cabeça no banco, pensando em que presente comprar, não sabia, não fazia idéia.

Não é que não soubesse dos gostos do namorado, mas o fato é que Castiel gostava de coisas românticas, era sentimental, não era materialista, então que presente ele poderia comprar?

_Hm. – e mordeu os lábios.

Ficou mais alguns minutos pensando até que finalmente seu olhar se iluminou e ele sorriu faceiro, Castiel teria uma grande surpresa.

Sam sentia alguma coisa lhe cutucar, mexeu-se, na esperança de que aquilo parasse, mas não, a coisa continuava lhe cutucando, apertando o dedo na carne de seu braço. Ainda sem abrir os olhos resmungou.

_Dean, saia daqui... Vá procurar outra pessoa pra encher! – cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, esperando que o irmão parasse.

Voltou a sonhar quando sentiu mais cutucadas.

_Dean, eu quero dormir! – e abriu bem os olhos encarando o outro. – C-Cas? – engasgou-se.

_O Dean sumiu, Sam. – disse ele, os olhos brilhavam por causa das pequenas lágrimas que se formaram no canto dos olhos.

Sam piscou algumas vezes, olhou a cama vazia do irmão e só então levantou desesperado, procurando pelo irmão em toda parte do pequeno quarto.

_Ele não está aqui, Sam. – disse o anjo, a expressão triste. – Eu preciso encontrar ele, você... Não sabe onde ele pode ter ido? Eu não consigo rastreá-lo por causa dos selos que entalhei nas costelas dele.

_Não faço idéia, Cas... Eu...

_Olá, amor da minha vida! – um loiro sorridente entrou pela porta, o olhar radiante se depositou no anjo e o sorriso cresceu.

_Dean! – o anjo jogou-se nos braços dele, apertando-o forte contra seu corpo.

_Hey, anjo! O que aconteceu? – perguntou, abraçando mais apertado, sentindo o anjo agarrar-se à si.

_Eu fiquei preocupado, não te encontrei aqui. – disse ele, ainda sem soltar o loiro.

_Ah, me desculpe. – disse meio sem jeito. – Eu precisei fazer uma coisa.

Sam olhava a cena como se não acreditasse, respirou fundo e arrumou a calça do pijama.

_Devia ter avisado que ia sair. – disse de cara feia.

_Você ia reclamar. – retrucou o loiro. – Como sempre, aliás. – e girou os olhos.

Sam fez um muxoxo e bocejou, o sono voltando com força. Passou a mão pelo cabelo desgrenhado e coçou o peito, voltando para a cama, jogando-se nela de qualquer jeito, enrolando-se na coberta e cobrindo a cabeça, já que nunca perdera esse hábito.

_Vem, Cas. – chamou o loiro. – Eu tenho uma coisa pra você. – e sorriu. – Eu espero que goste.

Castiel pegou na mão que o namorado lhe estendera e o acompanhou pelo corredor, até chegar ao lado de fora da pensão em que os irmãos estavam hospedados, seguiu o loiro até o estacionamento e pararam em frente ao Impala.

_Eu não sabia ao certo o que dar a você, mas aí... Eu lembrei que você disse uma vez que gostava de me ver cantar. – Dean abriu a porta do carro e tirou de lá um violão.

_Dean... Você...? – o anjo olhava admirado o loiro que tinha começado com os primeiros acordes.

A voz do loiro ecoou mansa pelo lugar vazio, o anjo tinha lágrimas nos olhos, a música tão bem escolhida, entrava por seus ouvidos e se gravava em seu coração.

__A love so beautiful, a love so free, a love so beautiful..._ – Dean via os olhos do anjo marejarem a cada palavra que ele dizia, e em cada dedilhada nas cordas do violão colocava seus sentimentos mais puros. – _A love for you and me... And when I think of you I fall in love again..._

_Dean... – disse o anjo, as lágrimas agora rolavam na face avermelhada, o coração no peito batia rápido, a felicidade estampada no sorriso do anjo, que olhava para o loiro com paixão.

__A love so beautiful in every way... A love so beautiful..._ – dizia mais manso, a voz rouca encantando Castiel. – _And when I think of you... I fall in love again._

Castiel mordeu os lábios ao vê-lo dedilhar os últimos acordes da música.

_Isso foi tão lindo, Dean. – disse ele, olhando fundo nos olhos verdes do outro.

_Vem cá, vem. – chamou o loiro, colocando violão no banco do carro.

Castiel se achegou mais a ele, colando os lábios rachados nos macios de Dean, beijando-o com todo o amor e paixão que sentia e que nunca deixaria de sentir.

_Onde aprendeu a tocar violão tão bem? – perguntou curioso, olhando o objeto que repousava no estofado de couro.

_Eu tive umas aulas quando era mais novo, nunca pensei que seria útil. – e sorriu, satisfeito por ter presenteado o anjo com algo tão especial.

_Foi maravilhoso, o melhor presente que poderia me dar.

_E pensar que eu estava quase enfartando por não saber como te presentear. – disse o loiro.

Castiel sorriu beijando-lhe o pescoço.

_Tá um pouco frio aqui fora, não acha? – perguntou de repente.

_Você acha? – perguntou o moreno arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Eu não acho que esteja.

_Seria bom nesse frio ter alguém pra me esquentar... – e olhou o anjo sorrindo.

_Oh. – Castiel finalmente entendeu, sorrindo junto com o loiro. – É verdade, agora que você disse, está mesmo uma corrente fria.

Dean riu pegando na mão do anjo, fechou o carro e se encaminhou para dentro da pousada. Pediu outro quarto e se enroscou no anjo, enquanto o moreno tirava o sobretudo para poder deitar.

_Cas... Eu te amo tanto que nem sei dizer. – disse cheirando o pescoço do moreno.

_Eu também, Dean. – disse o anjo, risonho. – E tenho que confessar uma coisa...

_O quê? – perguntou, puxando o anjo para que deitasse ao seu lado.

_Mal posso esperar o próximo ano, para passar mais um dia dos namorados com você.

Dean sorriu pra ele e beijou-lhe os lábios.

_Eu também Cas. – retrucou. – O próximo e muitos outros. É melhor eu já ir pensando nos presentes. – brincou sentindo a mão do namorado desenhar em seu ombro.

_Deixe pra pensar nisso depois, Dean. – e beijou-lhe a boca, aconchegando-se mais no outro, sentindo os braços de Dean lhe acolher.

Castiel tinha razão, pensaria nos próximos presentes depois, por enquanto pensaria apenas em amá-lo, de todos os modos e formas conhecidas.

* * *

Tradução do trecho que o Dean cantou:

_A love so beautiful_

Um amor tão lindo

_A love so free_

Um amor tão livre

_A love so beautiful_

Um amor tão lindo

_A love for you and me_

Um amor pra você e pra mim

_And when I think of you_

E quando eu penso em você

_I fall in love again_

Eu apaixono-me novamente

_A love so beautiful_

Um amor tão lindo

_In every way_

Em todos os sentidos

_A love so beautiful_

Um amor tão lindo

_And when I think of you_

E quando eu penso em você

_I fall in love again._

Eu apaixono-me novamente

* * *

**N/a:** Continuação de 'Sobre o Presente do Dia dos Namorados', leia a outra primeiro, ou não, né! Fiz essa porque a LiaCollins queria saber que presente o Cas tinha ganhado do Dean, então...

**N/a2:** A música, pra quem quiser conferir é 'A Love So Beautiful' do Michael Bolton, eu tirei apenas algumas partes, que se encaixavam melhor '-'

**N/a3:** Eu quero review, sou movida a comentários, sugestões e críticas, então já sabe né? Clica nesse botãozinho azul aí embaixo *-*


End file.
